


Dialogue d'un sourd

by Carbo_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV John Watson, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbo_Queen/pseuds/Carbo_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autour de moi le néant. Le silence et l'obscurité. Rien à voir, rien à entendre, rien à sentir. Rien à déduire. Tu t'ennuierais ici, Sherlock, pas vrai ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue d'un sourd

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Русский available: [Диалог глухого](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2262374) by Nim
> 
> Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse à l'Imaginarium du 24 novembre au 8 décembre 2013 sur le forum du [CPAF](http://cpaf.forumactif.org/). Le sujet du prompt était : « L'un ou plusieurs de vos personnages se voient privés d'un de leurs cinq sens. Qu'ils perdent la vue, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût ou l'audition à vous de choisir ! » J'ai décidé d'y aller à fond avec ce prompt en privant carrément le personnage de ses cinq sens. Non je ne suis pas sadique !  
> J'aimerais dédier ce petit texte à la grande Ivy Blossom, dont la magnifique fanfiction [_The Quiet man_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/520106) a clairement été une source d'inspiration. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, courez-y ! (traduction en français par Story13 : [_L'homme tranquille_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376889/chapters/615017))  
>  Je m'arrête avant que cette note d'auteur ne soit plus longue que la fic elle-même...  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Nim a eu la gentillesse de traduire ce texte en russe. Vous trouverez son travail [ici](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2262374). Merci à elle pour cette traduction !
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Sherlock_ ne m’appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d’argent pour cette histoire.

            Le néant.

            Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends rien. Je ne sens rien.

            Que s'est-il passé ? Ah, oui, je me souviens : l'explosion, et puis plus rien.

            Combien de temps se sont écoulés ? Un seconde, une minute, une année... Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Je flotte, esprit désincarné, sans aucun repère.

            Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis mort ? Probablement. Ça n'est pas une estimation très précise de la situation, pas vrai ? Tu saurais, toi. Tu me dirais : « C'est évident, John. La probabilité que tu sois mort est de 96%. »

            Ça me rend un peu triste. Mais ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. L'espérance de vie de ceux qui sont près de toi se réduit drastiquement, pas vrai ? Si ça n'avait pas été une bombe, ça aurait été un coup de feu. Ou une chute du haut d'un toit. Peu importe, je n'aurais changé cette vie pour aucune autre.

            J'espère que tu es vivant, Sherlock. Tu courrais juste à côté de moi. Au dernier moment, j'ai voulu me retourner pour te protéger. C'est là que le souffle nous a rattrapés. J'espère que tu as survécu.

 

            Voilà que quelque chose vient troubler mon tout nouveau repos éternel : dans ma bouche, un goût de sang et de fer. Ce n'est pas très agréable. Je pensais qu'au paradis, tout avait goût de miel. Tu aimerais ça. Jamais tu ne l'admettrais, mais tu raffoles du sucré. Je mets trois sucres dans ton café. Dans le mien, je n'en mets pas. L'éternité parfumée au miel aurait fini par m'écoeurer, de toute façon. Mais ce fichu goût métallique...

            Définitivement pas le paradis. L'enfer, peut-être ?

« Ne sois pas stupide, John. »

            Je ne suis pas stupide. C'est une hypothèse sensée. J'ai tué des gens, tu sais ?

« Tu dramatises. Rationnellement, ce goût n'a rien d'infernal. »

            Tu as raison, comme toujours. Ça pourrait en devenir agaçant, à la longue. Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas.

            Ni l'enfer, ni le paradis, donc. Où suis-je ?

« Une fois l'impossible éliminé, ce qui reste, même improbable, est forcément la vérité. »

            Oh. Je suis vivant alors ?

            Pourtant il n'y a que du noir. Pourtant il n'y a que le silence.

 

            Non, attend... Une odeur. Je sens une odeur, l'odeur âcre et piquante de la fumée et de la poussière. Je suis en vie. Je dois admettre que c'est un soulagement. Tu as intérêt à l'être aussi, Sherlock. Nom de Dieu, ne me laisse pas seul.

 

            Le froid. Quelque chose de rêche, de froid sur mon bras. Quelque chose de dur et de lourd. C'est un bloc de pierre. Le toucher me revient.

            Oh, merveilleux, je peux aussi sentir la douleur à présent. Foutrement fort, même. Mon bras est cassé, je pense. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est le bras droit. Je pourrais toujours écrire. Prendre des notes pendant les enquêtes. Peut-être même préparer le thé, avec un peu de pratique - et si tu n'as pas (encore) fait exploser la bouilloire.

            Avec la main gauche, je pousse la pierre pour dégager mon bras. Merde, Sherlock, ça fait mal. Toi, tu sais faire abstraction de ton corps. De la douleur, de la faim, du sommeil. Tu ressens toutes ces choses, j'en suis sûr, mais tu ne le montre pas, tu les ignores. Tu ne sais pas vraiment prendre soin de toi. Comment faisais-tu quand je n'étais pas là pour te faire à manger et pour te soigner ?

            Je m'occuperai de cette foutue fracture plus tard.

 

            Mon bras est dégagé. Je me relève péniblement et ma vision commence à s'éclaircir. Le noir se dissipe petit à petit. Le monde autour de moi est flou, mais je vois : le bâtiment éboulé, les décombres partout, la fumée noire et grasse, et le ciel nocturne au dessus de moi qui apparaît à travers le toit éventré. Des petites lumières s'agitent plus loin. C'est la police. L'équipe de Lestrade, armée de lampes torches, prend possession des lieux. Mais je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu, Sherlock ?

            La poussière en suspension me pique les yeux et j'ai mal à la gorge. Mal comme si j'avais hurlé à m'en faire péter la voix. Comme si je hurlais encore. Je crois que je crie ton nom, Sherlock. Je t'appelle de toutes mes forces, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Et même si tu le faisais, je ne t'entendrais pas. Bordel, je n'entends même pas mes propres cris. Sourd comme un pot. Cette foutue explosion m'a détruit les tympans.

 

            Greg s'avance vers moi et me parle, mais je n'entends rien. Il a l'air agité, il gesticule dans tous les sens. Je le regarde et c'est presque drôle, comme une marionnette dans une télé sans son. Plus tard, je te raconterai ça et nous rirons ensemble.

            Je vois la bouche de Greg s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je ne peux pas lire sur ses lèvres. Tu saurais, toi. Quelque part dans ton palais mental, il y a sans doute une bibliothèque contenant un gros livre intitulé "Dictionnaire - à utiliser en cas de surdité". Dedans, peut-être un alphabet. Il étire légèrement les lèvres et c'est un "a". Si sa bouche s'arrondit, c'est un "b". Pour un "i", ses commissures se relèvent, et sa langue s'avance un peu pour un "s". Mais je ne connais pas ton alphabet, et je peux seulement regarder Greg sans comprendre.

            Aucune importance. Je me détourne de lui et je reprends ma déambulation dans le bâtiment dévasté. Ce qu'il a à dire ne m'intéresse pas tant que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé.

 

            Et puis le son revient. D'un coup. Comme si quelqu'un avait rappuyé sur la touche "mute" de la télécommande. J'entends des cris. Les sirènes des voitures. Le souffle rauque des policiers qui cherchent leur respiration dans l'épaisse fumée. Mon souffle aussi. Et Greg qui continue de me parler : « C'est dangereux ici, John. Il faut vous mettre à l'abri. Vous faire soigner. »

            Je peux l'entendre à nouveau mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter.

 

            A quoi bon avoir recouvré l'ouïe, si je ne peux t'entendre déblatérer sans fin sur les propriétés du sang séché ?

            A quoi bon la vue si je ne peux voir ton sourire un peu fou devant une nouvelle énigme ?

            A quoi bon le goût si je ne peux déguster avec toi de la nourriture chinoise de mauvaise qualité une fois l'enquête résolue ?

            A quoi bon l'odorat si ce n'est pour humer le fumé du thé que je nous ai préparé (avec assez de sucre pour saturer le breuvage dans le tien, et juste un nuage de lait dans le mien) ?

            A quoi bon le toucher sinon pour sentir ta peau contre la mienne quand nos mains se frôlent presque par hasard ?

 

            Qu'est-ce que c'est, là-bas ? Deux couleurs, un contraste. Blanc et noir. Ta peau pâle contre ton manteau sombre. Je m'élance, titubant. Ton corps enseveli sous les gravats. Je dégage les débris de mon bras gauche. Le droit est inutilisable (et putain, il me fait un mal de chien). Et puis te voilà.

            Je vois ton visage exsangue. Bordel, Sherlock, ne sois pas mort. Je touche ta peau, elle est chaude. Je sens un pouls, aussi faible soit-il. L'odeur de ton shampoing, mêlée à celle de la poudre, me chatouille les narines. Tu ouvres doucement les yeux et tu dis :

« John. »

            Je t'entends, Sherlock. Je t'entends.


End file.
